nbalivemobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Auctions
Frequently Asked Questions What is the auction house? The auction house is a place where players can purchase new players for their franchise, obtain training points, and complete sets. It is also a place where coins can be obtained through investing or sniping, which will be covered later. How do I unlock it? You must be level 11 and 75 ovr to use it. This may take up to two weeks to unlock, so be patient! I sold an auction, but I didn’t get the full amount of coins! There is an auction house tax, which is currently 10%. This means that you will only receive 90% of the coins that your auction sells for. This is important to keep in mind when sniping and investing for coins. I was bidding for a player, how did someone seemingly enter a bid after the auction expired? You must consistently use the refresh button to keep up to the pace of the live auction. While sometimes they will update without the refresh button, there will always be a slight delay that may cost you the bidding war. Keep this in mind when sniping as well. I posted an auction that I can see on “my auctions”, but I don’t see it on the “auctions” page! With the new EA bot system, your auctions do not directly transfer to the user market. It is transferred to a bot market, where it is judged based on user purchases and then either bought by a “reasonable” price or ignored. The bot then takes the card and reposts it with a low bid price and a higher buy now price. As of now, the exact details are still unknown, but there are various theories. So, what is “sniping”, exactly? Every round, there will usually be new players that are much cheaper than what they will sell for. If you are sniping for a profit, more factors must be included when setting a sniping filter than if you are sniping for training points or a new player to use. I understand, but is making coin the only thing sniping can be used for? Of course not! While the term “sniping” is usually coordinated with sniping for a profit, or just a significantly cheaper card that is kept, anything cheaper than what is normally posted can be a snipe! Nowadays, players often snipe gold players for training points. So, how do I set up a basic filter to use for training points or an upgrade to my franchise? # Search up the desired player(s) by rarity, position, lineup, ovr, etc. Take a look at general prices. Let’s just say, the general prices fall between 30k and 50k. # Narrow down prices. For instance, see if there are auctions under 20k. According to your search results, narrow down your search to the cheapest prices possible. # Analyze the auction. Since we know you can only post auctions on intervals such as 4 hours, 8 hours, 12 hours, etc., see if the post falls somewhere within 1 hour earlier than an interval. If it is, that is around your desired price, you may wish to snipe for 15k in this case. If it is not, and is somewhere such as 1 hour left or 5 hours left, you may want to snipe for 10k. # Create your filter! All you have to do is set a price range to your current filter, such as 100-10k buy now or 100-15k buy now in this case. Sometimes, users may wish to raise the minimum buy now price to avoid wasting time pursuing very cheap auctions that are very hard to win. So you’re a pro now. Congrats! So, how do I set a good “sniping filter” if I am trying to make coins? Evaluate your coins first! Now, here are some common options: * Sniping golds (2,000 coins needed, approximately 1,000 profit per snipe, difficulty: easy) * Sniping current promo/program golds (5,000 coins needed, profit varies, difficulty: easy) * Sniping elites by ovr (coins needed varies, profit varies, difficulty: medium) * Sniping medium ovr (84-89) current promo/program elites (150,000 coins needed, profit varies, difficulty:medium) * Sniping higher ovr players with an option investing (1,000,000 coins needed, profit can be as much as 5,000,000 coins if extremely successful, risk included in investing, difficulty: hard) * Sniping legendary players to complete legendary set and sell or simply repost (1,000,000 coins needed to complete set, 500,000 coins profit, difficulty: hard) These coins needed per snipe is only an approximation however. Let’s practice setting a buy now sniping filter. Let’s say a program player normally sells for about 10,000 coins. You know that with the auction house tax, you must snipe for 8,000 coins and less to make a profit. Then, you must take in the new bot, and its tendencies to buy low. I would say here that sniping for under 7,000 coins would make a profit. Follow these steps for sniping other players as well. So, whenever possible, I should snipe the more expensive players, right? At first glance, this is what is seems to be. After all, 500,000 coins is obviously significantly better than 1,000 coins, right? However, notice the percentages. You make a 50% profit on both snipes. If you can snipe, say, 500 golds in the time that it takes you to snipe 4 legendary elites, you will end up making the same amount of coins. This is what many often neglect. Take advantage of this, and you will have a much easier time sniping. The choice is all up to you, sometimes the harder snipe is the better option. Other times, it isn’t. I’m having trouble keeping up with snipes. I am always a few seconds short. What should I do? On iOS, you may wish to simply keep track of the time. Here is what I might recommend. Say the drop time, you have just figured out, was approximately 5:06. You may wish to go to your home screen quick (after sniping, of course) and check the clock app. It will always be live and have the second hand there as well. Let’s say the second hand was at about 30 seconds when you finished sniping. Fast forward 5 minutes, that is 5:11. As there was time consumed in sniping and there are a few seconds of delay in the 5 minute drop time, you may wish to check back at exactly 5:11, and spend about 15 seconds refreshing to be on time. During the wait time, you may wish to resell your players and take a break. You can also use the clock app to physically set a timer to be exact of about 4 minutes and 50 seconds. On Android, however, you may wish to install a floating stopwatch that can stay on your screen at all times, which makes it easy to multitask and remove time wasted going between apps. You mentioned earlier that some users prefer to raise the minimum buy now price. What is about a fair minimum price to raise it to? You must be able to balance the profit and the level of ease of sniping a player. If you raise the buy now price, you will obtain narrowed searches and an increased chance of sniping, but your profit will decline as a result. If you keep the minimum price at 100 coins, there may be very cheap drops, but level of ease will go down, and you may waste time on a dirt cheap player, and miss out on all snipes. On golds, it is recommended that you do not change the minimum buy now price. On elites, you may wish to raise the buy now price up to maybe half or one-third of the maximum buy now price. Always use your best judgement, of course. Known Player Price Caps * 56–69 OVR - 2,000 * 60–69 OVR - 10,000 * 70–79 OVR - 100,000 * 80 OVR - 400,000 * 81 OVR - 500,000 * 82 OVR - 600,000 * 83 OVR - 800,000 * 84 OVR - 1,000,000 * 85 OVR - 1,500,000 * 86 OVR - 2,000,000 * 87 OVR - 3,000,000 * 88 OVR - 4,000,000 * 89 OVR - 5,000,000 * 90 OVR - 10,000,000 * 91 OVR - 15,000,000 * 92 OVR - 20,000,000 * 93 OVR - 25,000,000 Sniping Sniping Filter Because it is physically impossible to scroll through all of the auctions to the 4 hour mark and purchase a snipe in time, a sniping filter is necessary. This is simply a filter that is set to narrow down search results so that almost everything in the new round is needed and time used to analyze prices of players is cut down to snipe more efficiently. Round Auction posts drop in rounds. The time it takes from one round to a new one is approximately 5 minutes and a few more seconds. Keeping track of rounds are very important, because sniping demands quickness and even just a few seconds may cost you all the players in the round, depending on your sniping filter. Category:Auction Category:Auction house Category:AH Category:Sell Category:Buy Category:Bid Category:Bot Category:Sniping